


Rulebreaker

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: FT shipping weeks [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Natsu is Zervis #1 wingman, Zera is just done with those two lovesick fools, Zeref is royalty AU, Zervis Week 2015, prince and dancer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Sometimes, even the most righteous prince can get tired of the rules. An is there anything more fun than breaking them?[Zervis week 2015]
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Zeref Dragneel, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Series: FT shipping weeks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/499702
Kudos: 24





	1. Alternative Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Zervis week is here! Yay!
> 
> So, here is what I planned for the week: 2 stories. This one is the first of them (or the first part of the first story).
> 
> I hope whoever reads enjoy it! I had lots of fun writing it!

The prince looked around the empty halls of the castle. He had to make sure he wasn’t being followed. Dressed in clothes that weren’t something the crown prince should be wearing, prince Zeref was trying to go out by himself without anybody knowing.

"What are you doing nii-san?"

Prince Zeref froze right where he was. He had been caught… by his younger brother.

"Nothing Natsu. Just…"

He knew that his brother was brighter than his attitude suggested. And there was no way he would be able to trick Natsu and get out now.

"Listen Natsu, I was trying to go out without guards following every footstep I take. Let’s make a deal, ok? I will bring some nice candy with me if you keep this a secret."

Natsu agreed. He was a prince, but he wasn’t allowed candy very often. Too bad the boy loved a specific kind of candy.

Zeref was relieved. And before he continued his escapade, Natsu held his sleeve and whispered:

"Don’t forget my candy nii-san. And there is that door in the west side that no guard ever checks. You can use it."

And after a long hide and seek game, prince Zeref got out of the castle. It was time to enjoy the outside.

* * *

"Come here, come here!" Yelled a girl with bright golden hair. "Come closer and enjoy the show of the Tenrou dancers!"

"Mavis, I don’t think that yelling is the best way to call people to watch the show."

"Don’t worry Zera! I’m sure people will come to see!" Said Mavis cheerfully.

Mavis and Zera. Two girls who had fairy heritage. A heritage not well seen, thanks to a war that had happened way too far in the past. They were street performers and after months of travelling through the many cities of Alvarez, they finally arrived at the capital.

They stopped the advertisement and started preparing the show. Zera picked up a flute and started playing a cheerful song, which caught some attention of the people passing by.

And then Mavis started dancing to the tune played by Zera. A beautiful dance that made people feel happy and lighthearted. And the more Mavis danced and Zera kept playing, more people came around.

And along all these people a boy with black hair could be seen. The boy was the crown prince, Zeref Dragneel and for some reason, we couldn’t take his eyes from the dancer.

The dance was getting more and more intricate and some small animals started to appear, soon followed by small effects that left the audience in awe.

The show ended and people started to leave after leaving tips to the girls. Almost everybody left, except him. And that didn’t go unnoticed by Mavis.

"Something wrong, Sir?" She asked after approaching him.

Zeref was startled for a moment, as he didn’t see the girl coming closer.

"No, no! Nothing wrong at all!" He answered in a clumsy way and ended up tripping and falling. "Ouch."

Mavis couldn’t hold her soft giggling and extended her hand.

"Here, let me help you. Be careful, ok?"

Zeref accepted her hand, but in the inside he was lost. The dancer was such a sweet person and he had no idea of how to act near her.

"Thank you. Wa-wait!" He held her before she could move away from him. "I really liked your dance!"

Mavis showed him even a brighter smile. She knew people in the capital would like her dance, something Zera doubted.

"I’m glad you did! I’m Mavis and the girl over there is Zera. And you are?"

Zeref had no idea of how he could answer that. He couldn’t say _“I’m Zeref, the crown prince of Alvarez.”_ And he didn’t like lying.

"You can call me Z. I don’t like my name that much…"

He talked with Mavis for some time and found out some nice things about her, like her fairy heritage and her love for dancing. Then he excused himself and went searching for Natsu’s favorite candy. After buying the candy, Zeref decided to go talk to Mavis again.

And there he was, talking to Mavis and having a good time when a random guard recognized him.

"Isn’t that prince Zeref?" Said the guard to his companion, that took a good look until he confirmed the suspicion. "It’s him! But what is he doing without his bodyguards?!"

They came running in their direction screaming:

"Prince Zeref! Prince Zeref!"

When he heard the yells, Zeref felt a cold chill go up his spine and turned around, just to see the guards coming to him.

"Dammit. Sorry Mavis. Have to go."

And he started running away, trying to get rid of the guards that were yelling for him to wait.

Mavis just stood there, lost and with no idea of what the hell was happening.

"What just??"

"Wait. He was the prince?" Said Zera shocked. "That’s quite the sight…"


	2. Distance

Prince Natsu had seen many different reactions from his brother, but he never expected to see him sulking in a corner.

The two of them were in a room heavily guarded, only because his brother decided to sneak out by himself (and failed completely at doing that). Their parents were really angry when they found out and now they were guarded all the time.

Zeref couldn’t stop sulking. He didn’t like to stay inside with guards acting as they were his shadow. Well, he could still try to go out, but it would be no fun. Besides, if his parents found out he became friends with a fairy, and worse, a street performer, things wouldn’t be pretty.

"You should stop sulking, nii-san. That’s out of character for you."

Another thing that was disturbing Zeref was the fact that he was stuck in that room with his not-really-dense younger brother, who loved to tease him, especially after one of his epic fails.

"How did you get that candy, Natsu? If I remember well, mother forbade you from eating them."

"Contacts. So nii-san, is all this sulking because of the fairy girl? What was her name… Merlin, Maya…"

"Mavis." Corrected Zeref. "And don’t think I want to be here. I wish I could be out there with her."

"Nii-san, don’t make that face. It looks creepy."

Natsu had never seen his brother with a lovesick face, so he found the expression creepy. Listening to all that whining, Natsu decided to help.

He searched the room for something, until he found it.

"Here brother." Natsu said while handing the item to Zeref.

"Natsu, why did you give me binoculars? I think I made it clear that the main problem here is that I can’t close the distance between me and Mavis."

"Well, you can use it to see her. The distance is quite big, but it is worth a try."

Resigned, Zeref decided to go with his brother’s plan. Trying would bring no harm…

* * *

Since the day Mavis accidentally met the crown prince and became friends with him, she couldn’t stop feeling lost. He was nothing like the stories said he was. It was known between those with fairy heritage that the royal family members were direct descendants of the dragons who fought against the fairies during the ancient war.

Dragons and fairies were never supposed to get along, but Mavis knew better. She knew no rules could stop feelings.

She missed him. He was clumsy, but she liked the time spent with him talking about random things. She longed to be with him again, but the distance that separated them was too big.

"…vis. Mavis!"

Mavis woke up from her daydream and looked at Zera, who had been calling her.

"Mavis, were you listening?!"

"Sorry Zera, I daydreamed a bit. What did you say?"

"Look at that!"

They could see a notice. It seemed the royal family would be hosting a party and were searching the best dancers to perform during it.

Mavis couldn’t be happier. It was their golden opportunity.

"Let’s go Zera! We’re going to be the best dancers the kingdom has ever seen!"

"You’re just that excited because it is your chance to see the prince again…"

"Shut up Zera! It’s not like that!" Said Mavis blushing furiously.

And the two girls left to the place they were living. It was time to come up with the most beautiful dance they had ever performed.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last part of Rulebreaker is out! I found this quite challenging to write but I had lots of fun doing it anyway.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

Zeref’s worse nightmare came to be. A party. A huge, full of unknown people that he had to be polite with, party.

Somehow he didn’t understand why he always got the worst part of the deal. Wait, maybe he knew why. His brother knew the best way to get rid of these annoying “expectations”. Like he said once: nobody remembers the second prince, so I don’t have to take part in the boring stuff.

Being the crown prince wasn’t easy. Zeref sighted. That was going to be a long night…

* * *

Mavis was really anxious. There were lots of important people at the party and she was afraid her dance wouldn’t be good enough. Somehow Zera and she were chosen to perform, and they still didn’t believe it. There were people with fancier presentations at the selection, but the simple girls were the chosen ones.

Mavis couldn’t lie to herself. One of the reasons that made her even more anxious was the fact that **_he_** would be there watching. She couldn’t fool Zera. One of the reasons she wanted to perform at that party was to see prince Zeref. The other, well… It didn’t matter that much now.

They were called. It was time to show what they had prepared.

* * *

The dancers came forth and started the presentation. All the eyes on the great room were looking at the two girls that were dancing. Their movements were fluid and enticing and like magic attracting the audience.

The crown prince couldn’t take his eyes of the scene playing right in front of him. Mavis looked not like a fairy. She looked like a goddess of magic and nature. Even the second prince couldn’t stop watching the dancers. He was amazed like he had never been before.

But the dance and the magic that came with it soon came ended, and the party kept going on. People went back to talking and eating. It didn’t take long for the second prince to approach his brother with some not-as-great news.

"Brother, you will have to dance."

"What?! This has to be a joke…"

"I’m not joking. Father said that you have to dance with a girl and if you don’t choose, he will do it for you."

Zeref looked around desperately. He didn’t want to dance with any of those girls who were there. In fact, he didn’t want to even be there!

Natsu saw his brother’s discomfort and decided to help him.

"You should ask her."

"Her who Natsu?"

"You know who, nii-san. The fairy."

"But I can’t drag her…"

"Stop whining and ask her already!" Snapped Natsu. Then he pushed his brother until he was next to Mavis.

Zeref didn’t know what to do. If he didn’t ask Mavis… Natsu would make sure he got to dance with her in one way or another. That was just how stubborn his brother was.

"Mavis…"

She looked at him without expecting anything.

"Yes?"

"Will you… Will you give me the pleasure of this dance?" Zeref asked while blushing a lot.

A waltz started playing when he asked her. Mavis was stunned and now the people near were looking at her. After all, the crown prince had just asked someone for a dance.

"Yes." She answered and let him take her hand.

They started dancing to the tune and it didn’t take long for all the guests to notice what was happening. Zera almost choked when she saw Mavis dancing with the prince. The king looked at the two blushing figures in disbelief. There were so many high class women at the party, yet his son chose the low class dancer? It was too much information for him to take. The queen wasn’t the happiest person there. But at least her son chose someone. If he hadn’t, she would be even more unsatisfied than she was at the moment.

Zeref and Mavis felt like it was just the two of them alone in a peaceful world. They were dancing really close to each other and were so immersed in their little world that they almost didn’t realize when the tune stopped playing.

By the end of the party, they were dancing again to a slow tune (only because Natsu insisted on it). They were even closer than during the first dance when they heard someone shouting:

"Now kiss!"

Mavis and Zeref blushed a lot after hearing the shout. Their eyes locked and they shared a caring kiss, while the king just sighted, having lost the fight.

"I guess we have no other choice, right? We will have to accept this little crack in the rules."

Zeref looked at his father and smiled like he hadn’t done in a long time. Then he took Mavis’ right hand and told her:

"It’s official. Welcome to the family, Mavis."


End file.
